Enhanced melt strength ethylene-based copolymers are useful in a variety of applications, such as those requiring film strength during thermoforming or to increase production rates in processing. The melt strength of such ethylene/α-olefin copolymers may be improved by lightly cross-linking the ethylene/α-olefin copolymer using cross-linking agents such as peroxides, azide and silane coupling agents. In the alternative, the melt strength of such ethylene/α-olefin copolymers may be improved through oxygen tailoring of the resin. Or in the alternative, the melt strength of such ethylene/α-olefin copolymers may be improved through the incorporation of long chain branching in the copolymer backbone. Each of these methods tends to increase the costs of copolymer production.